The present invention relates generally to the field of online file management, and more particularly to management of file changes.
Online file management and file collaboration allow for storing, organizing, viewing, and modifying files with an Internet connection. Document version control, audit trails, locking, document commenting, uploading, downloading, browsing, searching, indexing, categorizing, and tracking can be performed through an Internet connection from anywhere at any time. File collaboration also allows colleagues, partners, and/or customers to collaborate on files.
In a scenario where members of a team may be distributed at multiple places over a geographic location, each member of the team may be editing copies of a same file. As the team members feel that they have done their changes, they deliver their copies having changes made in them to a stream which becomes one of a set of versions of the same file.